My Super Star
by GabySwan-Mills76
Summary: Regina Mills is a singer going on her first tour through Europe. Her girlfriend, Emma, is back at home; but the blonde might just surprise her at one of her concerts. One-shot. SwanQueen. Mention of RedBeauty.


**OK GUYS THIS IS A ONE SHOT (OBVIOUSLY) THAT HAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOR THE LAST COUPLES OF DAYS AND JUST WOULDN'T LET ME CONCENTRATE ON THE OTHER STORIES.**

**SO HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

**I DONT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

4 months. That's how long Regina hasn't seen her girlfriend. 4 months of touring through Europe. 4 months of singing the same songs again and again. Regina really can't take it anymore. She is now in London shopping before the show; it always helps her relax. _Two more shows; two more shows and you'll be free _she thinks and huffs. Going towards the cashier she spots a red leather jacket, grinning like a fool remembering the first time Emma wore something very similar.

_They had been dating for 2 months; Emma had decided to surprise her, so she went to Regina's house. When Regina opened the door she first smiled and then launched herself at Emma giving her a loving kiss, Emma smiled through the kiss glad to know her girlfriend was as happy as her to see each other. When the brunette separated from Emma, still wearing a smile, and opened her eyes to check Emma out, she frowned when her eyes landed on the jacket. "What the hell are you wearing?" she had asked. "Is my infamous red leather jacket, babe." Emma answered nonchalantly. Although Regina said she hated it, she secretly she adored it; and Emma knew, so she started wearing it more often._

Regina chuckled at the memory; those were good times. They still are, obviously, but since Regina signed with Story Brooke Records a year ago, those moments were more and more far apart than before. The brunette sighed, her beautiful features taking a sad expression. She kept walking towards the cashier ready to be finished with today; she could see the paparazzi outside the store, but just tried to ignore them. She paid for the items and went to the car that was waiting for her outside.

"Ready to go, Reggie?" the woman behind the wheel said.

"Yes, Ruby. Lets go" Regina replied.

"Oki Dokie" Ruby started driving, occasionally glancing towards the brunette. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you so sad? You should be happy. This is your first time in London, and tickets went out in like 30 minutes" she said, trying to cheer the brunette up.

Regina tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm happy, Rubes." She sighed. After some silence she breathed, "I just miss Emma, so much."

Ruby actually felt bad for the young singer, she knew the feeling. She was feeling it herself! "I know. I miss Belle too, but we just have to hang in there. Two more shows remember. Two more and that's it" she grabbed Regina's hand and gave a squeeze.

Regina did smile this time grateful that her friend was here with her on this crazy adventure. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Anytime, Reggie. Anytime"

They finished the car ride in comfortable silence. Once at the arena Regina sighed and got out of the car. _Sound check time, yay _she said sarcastically in her head. She pulled her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and quickly texted Emma knowing her girlfriend should be up studying for her finals. "_Going into sound check. I miss you so much. Only two more shows. I love you," _she typed and hit send before hearing her name been called. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and began walking.

She felt her phone vibrate on her pocket. Reaching for it quickly she opened her messages smiling; it was from Emma. It read "_Good luck, baby. I miss you too, a lot. Two more and you'll be in my arms again. I love you too, so much baby girl." _She smiled feeling better already. She reached her dressing room where Ruby was siting on the couch reading a magazine. Ruby's head snapped up at the sound of the door and at seeing the brunette's smile, she mimicked it.

"Feeling better, Reggie?" she smirked.

"Yeah. A lot better." She said biting her lip, still smiling.

* * *

3 hours of sound check later, Regina was siting on her dressing room getting ready for the real show. She could hear the crowd filling the theatre and she could hear her heart beating rapidly. No matter how many times she did this, she always feels nervous before a show. Staring at her reflection she thinks _this is going to be great._

Ruby opens the door smiling, "its show time Reggie."

"Yeah it is," she says standing up.

They walk up the hallways, Ruby holding Regina's hand in a comforting manner. Regina is glad she does, it always help her calm down. They reached the platform and Regina took a deep breath. Releasing Ruby´s hand she stepped onto it. _Lets do this! _She thinks. One guy from the staff hands her the microphone and smiles reassuringly, she smiles back hesitantly.

The platform pops up and the crowd goes wild while Regina smiles a megawatt smile to them.

"What´s up London?" she shouts into the microphone while music starts to play in the background. She recognizes the song, its one of her favorites, _Give You What You Want._

* * *

17 songs and 2 special guests later, her last song was coming up. She was exhausted but at the same time full of adrenaline. She loved these types of shows where the entire crowd would start singing with her. She actually was sad the show was coming to an end.

"London lets make some noise!" the guitarist shouted and the crowd went wild with cheers and applauses.

Ruby got a banquette to the center of the stage. Regina flashed a smile to her and sat down. "Ok guys we are going to take it easy now. This song I dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend back home. If you're watching this, I love you baby." She sent a kiss to the camera and the crowd awww'ed at her. The first notes to _All Of Me _began and she gripped the microphone.

After some seconds the melody changed to one song she knew but was not one of her own. She turned around and frowned at the guitarist that was smirking at her. "_What the hell is going on?" _she mouthed, _"just wait and see" _he mouthed back. Frowning she turned back around. Then the first words of _SHE by Jen Foster _began and she gasped at the voice. She knows this voice.

**_Emma._**

The spotlight turns to somewhere in the crowd and she sees Emma standing there singing. She literally can't believe it.

Emma starts walking towards the stage when the chorus comes in, smiling to the brunette, that has tears in her eyes, she sings with all her heart meaning every word. By the middle of the song she is already on stage walking to the brunette that's smiling through the tears running down her cheeks.

Emma kept singing with all her soul, using her most melodious voice she could muster. She actually felt proud of herself, because somehow she is singing in front of thousands of people and she hasn't missed a note, yet.

The song finished and Emma was standing in front of Regina, fingers intertwined and looking into each other's eyes. "You're actually here," Regina whispered.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah I actually am." She took a deep breath and started to kneel in front of the brunette. Regina frowned but when she figured it out she gasped. "Regina Mills" Emma began, "I remember the first time I saw you, you were in your cheerleader uniform and I thought you couldn't be more beautiful. I was so mesmerized by you I tripped and actually fell at your feet, I remember looking up and seeing your glare and shivering, but then some how your eyes softened" both chuckled at the memory, "and I knew I loved you in that moment, when somehow your cheerleader persona left you and you actually helped a nerd with her books instead of throwing them to the floor. I thought someone like you could never take interest in someone like me but you did. You actually did! We´ve been together 4 years now and being apart from you this last months has made me realize I can't live without you by my side and how much I really love you," Emma reached for her pocket and got out a blue box. Opening it revealing a golden engagement ring, Regina gasped, more tears running down her cheeks. "Regina Mills, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Regina was actually speechless, first the surprise appearance, then the song that Emma sang beautifully, and now this; this was… _Just so perfect _Regina thought. She was now sobbing of happiness into her hand that was covering her mouth. Thinking she has been silent for too long and seeing the worry in Emma's eyes, she started nodding her head frantically.

"Yes. Oh god yes, Emma" she almost shouted.

"Yes?" Emma asked shyly. Regina chuckled before grabbing Emma and bringing her for a loving kiss. They could hear the crowd sheering and shouting but neither registered it.

"Yes" Regina whispered against Emma's parted lips before kissing her again.

The lights on the stage went off and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**NEXT UP IM GOING TO UPDATE _"CAPTAIN OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM"_ FOR ANYONE THAT IS INTERESTED IN THAT ONE.  
****LEAVE A REVIEW. I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS :)**

**EDIT*: THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS AND THE MUSICIANS WHO PLAYED THEM ORIGINALLY, THERE IS NO INTENT TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING.**


End file.
